fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SR!!PC01
A Coincidental Meteor Shower! Cure Flyway Flaps Her Wings! '(偶然の流星群！キュアフライウェイが羽ばたく！''Guzen no Ryusei-gun! Kyua Furaiuei ga Habataku!) is the 1st episode of ''Soaring!! Pretty Cure''. '''Summary Devastated after not being able to watch an upcoming meteor shower, Ahina Wakatsuki purchases a feather-shaped keychain on her way home from school and encounters a strange pair of siblings demanding she lend the quill over to them. Little did Ahina know she was in possession of an item that allows her to transform into the legendary warrior of the eagle, Cure Flyway. Synopsis SR!!PC01/Transcript The astronomy club of Nakidori Academy heads to the school‘s observatory to watch an upcoming meteor shower taking place that day, only to find out the doors are locked. Yamane-sensei, a teacher who happens to be around after school hours, rushes up behind them and informs the club that the observatory is preparing for renovations and will not be usable fo several months. A determined yet distraught Ahina tries to find a way around the situation, but to no avail. Shoya Utada, the club president dismisses everyone for the day. Disappointed, Ahina walks home with Jun Saito, her best friend who is also part of the astronomy club. The two stop at Takaramonorio, the trinket and souvenir shop the Saito family owns to drop off Jun. While Ahina waits for Jun to retrieve something upstairs to give to her, she takes a look around the shop and mingles with Mio, Jun’s sister and the temporary storeowner while her and Jun’s parents are away. Ahina spots an intricately detailed feather-shaped keychain and purchases it, Jun returning soon after to hand her a stack of test cheat sheets. Ahina thanks her for letting her borrow the sheets, but feels guilty for wanting to cheat. Jun insists she keep them, telling her to return them to her after she her tests have been taken. Ahina leaves the shop afterward. As Ahina continues to make her way home from school, she passes through Heiseigaoka’s national park. Noticing the meteor shower approaching in the sky, she laments how she isn’t able to see it up close in the observatory, but her spirits are quickly lifted as she sits down for a moment to watch the sight among all the other parkgoers. As she’s about to leave, Ahina is confronted by a pair of siblings. They notice the keychain in her hand and begin to bombard her with too many questions about it, making her feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed. She tries to get away peacefully and discreetly, but she only ends up being followed by the siblings, asking she lend the keychain to them. On the other end of the park, a teenage boy is in the middle of busking, but can’t seem to build up enough confidence to play in front of the parkgoers passing by. He manages to play one chord, which grabs the attention of a few people standing by, but starts to have a panic attack and runs away in his anxiety. The boy finds a place to hide behind a shed, saying that he isn’t ready to be a performer. He plays a small tune on his guitar to calm himself down, which attracts a businessman. The businessman laughs at the boy, commenting on his fragility and how much weakness he’s showing, turning the boy into a Shogai, which possesses his guitar. The noise and ruckus the Shogai causes alerts the parkgoers, many running away. The siblings turn into butterflies and attempt to fly away, much to Ahina’s surprise. Before she herself could run away, however, she is slowed down by her wheelchair and attacked by the mysterious man, who sheds his disguise and introduces himself as Zaffre, an affiliate of Meridian. Zaffre mocks Ahina’s disabled state, calling her capabiliites ‘useless for a functioning society’. Ahina heaves herself up and talks back, and in a state of determination, the keychain suddenly glows, morphing into a quill. Noticing this, the siblings-now-butterflies approach her again and toss her a compass, telling her to transform. In a flash of light, Ahina transforms into Cure Flyway, in disbelief at the fact that she can stand up and move her legs. Flyway and the guitar Shogai, which has the ability to create catastrophic sound waves and deafen people with its strings, begin to fight. Flyway purifies the Shogai with Flyway Flash. Zaffre retreats and Flyway helps the busker boy back to his feet, who doesn’t seem to remember being turned into a Shogai. He thanks the Cure and mentions how the last things he remembers is a businessman calling him weak due to his anxiety and stage fright. Flyway gives him a few encouraging words to lift his spirits, and the boy leaves in a better mood. The butterflies revert back into their human forms and introduce themselves as Merle and Merlin, two fairies from Avion who are searching for the legendary Pretty Cure to help save their kingdom from Meridian, an organization who’s goal is to take over every realm and eliminate every person they consider ‘weak’ to ‘make the world a better place’. They retell the events prior to the season, including history of Avion, the disappearance of Plume, the rise of Meridian, the discovery of the trinkets, and the sending of two fairies to Earth in search of the Pretty Cure. Seeing how Zaffre treated her, the busker boy and the entire park in general, Ahina says that no one deserves to be treated the way they treat people an agreed to team up with Merle and Merlin from now on. Just as the three are about to leave the park, a mysterious female figure shrouded in darkness is revealed to have been watching the fight from afar in an alleyway. The episode ends with Zaffre returning to Meridian’s base, informing the others that another Pretty Cure has been found. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Soaring!! Pretty Cure. * Due to Nakidori’s observatory being under construction, the astronomy club are unable to watch an upcoming meteor shower. * Ahina purchases a feather-shaped keychain at Takaramonorio. This later turns out to be a disguised PreQuill. * Ahina meets Merle and Merlin. * Zaffre turns a busker who lacks the confidence to perform in front of others into a Shogai. * Ahina transforms into Cure Flyway for the first time. * Cure Flyway uses Flyway Flash for the first time, purifying the Shogai. Features Characters * Ahina Wakatsuki / Cure Flyway (debut) * Jun Saito (debut) * Mio Saito (debut) * Gota Adachi (debut) * Shoya Utada (debut) * Other unnamed members of the Nakidori Astronomy Club (debut) * Yamane-sensei (debut) * Unnamed male busker (debut) * Zaffre (debut) * Shogai (debut) * Cure Horizon (cameo) Locations * Heiseigaoka (debut) * Nakidori Academy (debut) ** Observatory (debut) * Takaramonorio (debut) * Heiseigaoka National Park (debut) Objects, Transformations & Attacks * Ahina’s PreQuill (debut) * Ahina’s Azure Compass (debut) * Pretty Cure, Navigation! (Ahina to Flyway, debut) * Flyway Flash (debut) Trivia * This is the second debut episode to feature a meteor shower, the first being the debut episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. * This is the first episode to feature a storybook-style retelling of the events prior to the season. Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure episodes Category:User:K1LLERWHALES